Better Than A Dream
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: Kirge. Before Time Devourer they take a vacation. Serge and Kid stay at Arni. Serge’s house to themselves. I believe this to be the longest and best one-shot I’ve ever written. R


**Hey, check out me other Kirges please. There are like 15 others, I believe this to be the best and definitely longest however, but that may just be me. It is what I've been secretly slaving over for so long. You have no idea how many grammar mistakes word yells at you about when you're writing from Kid's perspective. Lol. (Which is a first for me by the way.) I own absolutely nothing Chrono Cross related in this fic, but I do own me poem…but that's it. Al Characters belong to the one and only SquareSoft.**

**RR plz,**

**Regards,**

**ANNA

* * *

**

Chrono Cross

Better Than A Dream

* * *

Everythin is just a bit shitty at the moment. I'm bloody alone again, everyone's off with da friends andor family, me, I got absolutely, 100 nothin. Not even a bloody home to call me own. Serge is off in Arni; probably laughin happily…or more so peacefully sleeping cause damn, is it early. I dunno why I'm even fuckin up and walking round…oh yea, now it's comin back to me, the bloody Inn has **no, **abso-fuckin-lutely **no **vacancies. Which is why I'm now standin ere, arguin with this dumb arse Inn clerk. He says there's no room currently available. I tell em to make one then. He don't listen, his head be fucked up or somethin. He doesn't understand threats _or_ bribery. What a freak… 

Everything is god damn wrong, and I'm cranky, I admit it, it's too early for me, I need a nap, and there's a possibility I'm bein somewhat unfair to this clerk guy, but to tell you the truth I don't really care either. Worst is I don't even got a Serge ta cheer me spirits up…

I hear the warning cling of the entrance behind me, 'warning cling' meanin another customer that's gonna be complainin about the lack of decent rooms and hospitality in this joint. I turn in curiosity, wonderin who my soon to be associate in the argument is, and find meself gazin strait at me best mate. He has this brilliant smirk lightin up his handsome face. I notice the clerk mouth "help me" outta the corner of me eye. I ignore the urge to sock em one. I know handlin the situation in that sorta manner wouldn't please Serge. Otherwise that clerk guy would definitely be down for the count.

"I heard someone was harassing the Termina Inn, and I was needed for the rescue." Serge's smirk faded slightly, more into a gentle smile as he continues, "I figured it was you."

"Hey Serge." The despised clerk behind me quickly inserts, right when I was bloody bout to say somethin too. I let em know my thorough displeasure by sendin em a rather cruel glare. He obviously knows Serge, it seems like everyone does. Everyone is fuckin in love with Serge it seems. I can't turn nowhere without over-hearing some girl talkin bout his arse or somethin…it's sickening…

Again the despised clerk gives Serge a worried glance, which obviously pleaded for help. He needed Serge to save em from so very scary me. I rolled me eyes, people were pathetic; it isn't as though I'm deadly or anythin. Serge seemed to 2nd my eye rollin attitude, cause he let out a sigh. He didn't find me scary…well, I was nice to em too though.

"What's the problem?" Serge asked dutifully, it seemed like he put that phrase into acting quite often from his bored tone. The clerk didn't notice his true lack of interest in his agony though.

"This young lady," he couldn't help but send me a spiteful glare, even as he phrased it so kindly: 'young lady' I mimicked him in my mind, giving him a obnoxious tone, worse than his own. I stopped me actions when I realized how childish they really were, but I shrugged of me inward embarrassment. I am only sixteen afta all; childish is somethin I can afford to be. "Has been complaining about how there are no rooms currently available." Serge gave me a look. The despised clerk continued, "It's not like I can do anything about it." The despised clerk gave an arrogant humph; he really annoyed me.

"If you have nowhere to stay why don't you just come with me?" Serge asked simply. I beamed happily in my mind; he was actually offerin to let me follow him to his own life. I could ruin it ya know…in a heartbeat.

"What about ya mom? Think she'd actually let me stay with ya?" Those were me first thoughts, and I voiced them. Serge smiled…I love his smile.

"Well she's off to another continent for a while." Serge shrugged. "So she won't be home obviously, and doesn't have a say in the matter." I smirked, every so often he did somethin surprisin like that. Could I really say no?

"Kay then, let's get goin." Of course I couldn't say no. This was a golden opportunity. I'd be mental not to take it.

Serge nods, he don't seem tired despite how incredibly early it is. I start out the door, again seeing the clerk mouth somethin out of the corner of me eye, this time it's: "score." I swear I saw Serge flip em off when he though I wasn't lookin.

"So mate, why ya here this ungodly time in the mornin?" I asked as we made our way through the empty Termina streets. Everyone was inside sleeping, not venturin out on cold streets after all. At least everyone in their right minds, which of course excluded us.

"Well, Leena has a friend here who works at the element shop, you know, I think her name is Lisa. Anyway she wanted to see me for some reason." Serge shrugged.

"I see." There was a silence. The only thing I could here was our boots slidin across the pavement. I wanted to shatter that silence, it hurt me ears. "So why is your mum gone anyway?" I questioned, the curiosity of the situation finally strikin me.

"Well the elder told me, not really in great detail." Serge paused. "But I've gathered that a lot of mom's have gone somewhere. It's a conspiracy of some sorts or something." Serge shrugged.

"Maybe there's a knitting convention." I offered humorously. Serge chuckled.

"Maybe. But really, how should I know what my mom does when she isn't busy yelling at me." I laughed at Serge's words. He gave a glance in my direction. He had that irresistible crocked smirk.

We entered the elements shop and Lisa's eyes lit up with joy. It bothered me a lil.

"Oh, Serge! I'm glad you came!" Lisa smiled happily. "Come with me. I need to talk with you in private." I felt a slight wrench of my stomach. If she was gonna try somethin, heads were gonna roll. Serge simply shrugged and followed her behind the counter into some back room, gesturing for me to wait here a moment.

I sighed, glancing at the displays. I had an absolutely brilliant idea…ya know, cause after all I am bloody brilliant. I tossed a few elements into the air. No one was watchin me, it was free range for a thief. I searched through the piles of different items, lookin for somethin worth a bit. Finally I came upon some expensive lookin elements. I crammed as many expensive sparklin elements as I could into special hidin spots all over me clothin. Thieves are cunnin that way. Just by lookin at what lil clothes I wear you'd never expect me to be able to pilfer so much stuff. I smirked as I equipped some of the nicer elements. I couldn't wait to test them out. I began formin a rather sinister mental image of flames encircling Leena. Mwahaha. I had all these pretty elements to use after all. But Serge would be angry if I did that, even if he really didn't like Leena all that much. I sighed, droppin me head. Too bad, woulda been bloody hilarious. Her runnin like a baby from my cruel fiery wrath.

I hear a door open from behind me, and I turned quickly to see a very, very unpleased lookin Serge makin his way towards me.

"Wait!" Lisa exclaimed, joggin from behind the counter. "She really likes you!" Lisa added, steppin in front of Serge, preventin him from gettin any closer to his escape rout.

"You don't need to tell me that…" Serge grumbled sarcastically, lookin away. I gave the annoyin Lisa girl a threatenin glare, she stepped aside, and I followed Serge out the door.

"What's up, mate?" I asked, tryin to get a better look at Serge. He really did not look happy.

"For the longest time Leena's been trying to get me to marry her." I growled under my breath. Did no one understand that Serge, so clearly, was meant for me…wait…what am I sayin? If anythin he's meant for someone perfect. My thoughts were interrupted as Serge continued. "Now she has her friends lecturing me about it." Serge sighed, rubbin his temples. "It's really starting to get annoying." I held back my anger, givin em a pat on the back.

"It'll be okay mate." I chuckled a little, gettin a smile from him. "Remember just say 'no' to peer pressure." Serge laughed with me.

"Sure thing." Serge agreed. I was happy I managed to de-stressify em. I nodded merrily, feelin the wait of me ponytail bob up and down behind me.

We exited Termina still intact. And I pulled out a particularly nice element that I'd earlier pilfered. It was me favorite. All different red hues; definitely a me kinda thing. Actually it was the one I'd earlier imagined killin Leena with. Serge glanced at me, noticing what I was fingerin. He got a 'uh oh' suspicious sorta look on his face.

"Kid." Serge began, still lookin at me worriedly.

"Yea, mate?" I looked up, not botherin to think about what he might of assumed already.

"Where did you get that?" Serge questioned. He already had a good idea though. I chuckled innocently, blinkin a few times to add theatrical affect.

"Well ah…" I chuckled a bit more, stashin it back away.

"God Kid, you stole it didn't you?" Serge half exclaimed, half questioned me.

"You know me too well." I told him quietly. Serge rolled his cobalt eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I was bored. You shoulda known betta than to leave me there alone surrounded by pretty sparkly objects just itchin to be stolen." Serge sighed. "They were screamin for me too. They were so lonesome on those shelves." Serge was still silent. I wanted him to talk. "They wanted to be me friend!" Serge started laughin at me. "I'm serious, they needed company." Serge looked at me, still laughin his head off.

"You're insane Kid, has anyone ever told you that?" Serge shook his head in defeat.

"Yes, actually. I believe you've told me that before." I said proudly. Serge laughed a bit more. "Wanna know what else?' I asked. Serge nodded.

"What else?" Serge urged.

"I stole this pen from that guy who wouldn't let me stay at his Inn too." Serge laughed.

"A pen?" Serge questioned skeptically, one eyebrow raised and everythin.

"Yes a pen." Serge laughed. "It's a bloody nice pen too, thank you." I scowled at him. "See." I took the pen out. Serge glanced at the pen, still laughin.

"Very bloody nice Kid. So was that your revenge." I nodded. Serge let the last of his laughter die out with a sigh.

"Well them I'm sorry. It's better than you ripping off his head after all." I nodded as Serge mockinly comforted me. "Less gruesome."

"That's right." I agreed, still in me proud mode. Serge rolled his eyes again. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" I commanded threateningly as we entered Fossil Valley.

Those annoyin lil dogs automatically jumped us, and we oh so bravely fought them off. Serge slashed through them effortlessly, killing them in one blow. We took all that dared get in our way out. Then decided to take a break. We climbed up the ladder and sat on the large bone, acting as a bridge across the large gap on the upper floor of Fossil Valley. My legs dangled off it, it'd be a long drop.

"Remember pretending we were those exorcists or whatever?" I laughed.

"Yep. And they were all freakin out about how young we were." Serge nodded, joining me in a bit more laughter.

"Then we found Skelley." I nodded.

"Those bones were bloody hard to find. But you insisted on helpin em out like the saint you are." I gave Serge a playful shove, wordlessly threatenin to push him off the bone and to a deadly fall. Serge shrugged.

"Being a saint isn't a bad thing you know." Serge told me, smirking at me. He could at any moment he felt, make me heart stop. Make any moment freeze up. I smirked back.

"Then bein a sinner aint that much worse." I explained. Serge's smirk grew into a smile. I smiled too. Serge nodded, agreeing.

We talked for a few more minutes. About everythin, just sittin, reminiscin. Serge was one of the best people to get into a conversation with. And he himself was incredibly interestin, not at all the kind small town fisherman's son you'd expect. Finally we began off to Arni again. It was later now, most people were probably wakin up.

Serge jumped off the ladder, beginnin off, I was carelessly making me own way down as well. Then I slipped. I had already expected the impact of hard ground. But instead I found myself in the strong, warm arms a Serge. I was rather content in his arms, safe and comfortable. I kinda wished he'd carry me the rest of the way. But I knew that wouldn't happen. So I reluctantly jumped from his arms. Though his touch still lingered even after I'd begun walkin away.

Serge stopped me before I entered Arni.

"Prepare yourself." Serge warned.

"Why?" I questioned skeptically.

"Cause as soon as I walk in they're all gonna jump me." Serge nodded as to prove his point. I could believe they would. Everyone loved Serge after all.

"Haven't they already had the chance to jump you?" I asked.

"No, they were all asleep when I first showed up." I nodded, understanding. We walked into Arni. I'd knew many people would greet Serge, but really. At least 10 lil kids ran up to him, taklin him. Some latched onto his legs, some to his arms, and the tallest ones managed to grab his waist. I found meself laughin. I watched as Serge gave one a good noggie, causing the child in question to complain, and that one day when he was big enough he was gonna beat Serge up. I laughed a bit more. Chucklin merrily. Yep, everyone loved Serge. Serge gave me a 'help me!" look as they tried to weigh him down. I shook my head.

"What will it take to get you all off me?" Serge asked calmly. The attention of most the villagers had fallen on him, they all smiled cheerfully, and the older ones were gigglin in a senile way.

"Come swimming with us!" One of the older children exclaimed blissfully. I smirked. Serge sighed.

"I dunno…I'm a very busy guy."

"Make time for us!" Another, younger, one exclaimed.

"If you don't we won't go away!" The one who'd earlier been given a noggie threatened. There was a chorus of 'yea!' from the rest of the children, they all agreed with his threat. Serge sighed.

"Okay, you guys run along, I'll be there in a minute." They all cheered and ran off towards the docks. Serge tried to take a step but one of the youngest ones was still attached to his leg. "Hey, hurry up, I'll be there in a minute." The little kid refused.

"C'mon." Serge pleaded. "I can't get to the docks with you on my leg." I laughed. This was hilarious.

"Carry me." The lil kid demanded. Serge tried to lift him up, but he wouldn't let go. Serge sighed, beginnin off towards the dock, draggin the leg with the lil kid on it behind him. They was a wave of laughter from the bystanders. I was laughin too. The lil kid was cute…so was Serge.

"Hey, Serge, careful Leena's at the docks. I don't think you should go." A young girl informed Serge.

"Thanks Una, but I promised the kids. I'll be careful though." Serge saluted Una, who saluted him back. I was a bit confused, sensin this Serge explained: "That's Leena's little sister. She doesn't like her big sister much. Feels bad for me." I laughed. Leena's own sister didn't like her.

I followed Serge to the docks were all he other children were already swimmin. The lil kid finally hopped offa Serge's leg, jumpin happily into the ocean to go play with his friends, Serge grabbed the lil kid in mid air, giving him a parenting look. The kid pouted.

"I kwow I nweed a wife jwacket." The lil kid had an adorable speech impediment. "It's isn't mwy fwault that dodo bwack then almwost drowneded." Serge looked away. Kid knew he was the one who almost frowned back then. The lil kid put on his life jacket. Obviously Arni had decided that lil kids needed to wear life jackets for safety after that.

"DON'T GO TO FAR OUT!" I looked at the person who'd screamed. Leena. I heard Serge sigh behind me.

"They're fine Leena. They're using the buddy system, everything is gonna be okay." Serge soothed, as though he was talking to a psychotic obsessive-compulsive murderer. I laughed.

"You never know Serge. It's good to teach them good morals when they're young." Leena sighed, giving Serge a short glare. "So they don't end up standing up their soon to be wives you know." Serge glanced at me, shakin his head. I chuckled slightly. Serge sighed, openin his mouth to say somethin to counter her, but he was cut off.

"Hey Serge, can ya help us out fishing tonight?" A man behind Serge asked.

"Look I'm not gonna be a fisherman okay." Serge stated stubbornly.

"I know you're an ambitious youngster, but still your good at this. We can use some help. We're startin to lose a lotta money." Serge sighed.

"Fine." Serge grumbled unhappily.

"Thank you, you're a life savor. We'll come to get ya later." Serge nodded. A few people passed Serge waving, and sayin hey. Serge greeted all of them warmly. Serge sighed.

"Everyone did attack ya mate." I exclaimed.

"Yea, I'm loved." Serge stated without a lotta enthusiasm. I chuckled. It was obviously very difficult bein the loved people round here.

"Hey! I heard you were back!" A light female voice exclaimed from behind us. I saw Serge mouth 'another one?' I laughed. We both turned to see a girl with a dull dress runnin towards Serge.

"Shouldn't you be working?" The girl nodded as a response to Serge's question.

"Yea, but it doesn't matter." The girl shrugged it off real quick. "I'll only be here for a little while anyway.

"Whatever you say…" Serge shrugged as well. The girl smiled, gigglin. She reminded me of a half-crazed schoolgirl.

"I want you to here my latest poem." Let me revise that…she reminds me of a full-crazed schoolgirl. Sere nodded.

"Go for it." Serge stated. I assumed this was a regular thing. She wrote and asked Serge's opinion. I know there can't possibly be anythin goin on beyond that…or at least I hope so.

"The world turns in and out, upside down" 

"_I hold my breath as I fell, life slipping"_

"_All smiles lost to camouflage, disguise"_

"_My only condolence, warmth"_

"_Is the blue of your eyes"_

"_And why should I let go of something like this?"_

"_Too good for me maybe?"_

"_Like the ocean rolls I know what I'm worth"_

"_Though I cannot tell if it's real or a simple child's fantasy"_

"_Somehow through everything holographic it seems"_

"_This is much better than all my dreams"_

"_Better than death's tempting melodies of ease"_

"What do you think?" The girl asked, holding back her anxiousness. I was impressed at least.

"It's beautiful. You'll make a wonderful poet someday." Serge told her, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. He was so kind.

"You really think so?" The girl asked.

"I know so." Serge stated simply. The girl beamed.

"Thanks, any encouragement is welcomed. I need to get back to work though. Before they fire me." Serge nodded.

"Good luck!" Serge called as the girl ran off. I sighed.

"Who was she?" I asked. I didn't like her. I didn't like any of the girls who got near Serge though.

"No one important, don't worry." Serge sighed. "She does have a crush on me though. Has for a long time now." I glared into the distance the girl had disappeared into.

"Hurry up and come swim with us!" The kids yelled from the ocean. Serge gave me a sideways glance. Then grabbed me and pulled me in with him. For a while we splashed around with them. The ocean water was bloody cold, but I got used to it in time.

"Hey Serge!" Serge looked over to the docks in mid splashin me. "The fence at the elder's collapsed. Can ya help us fix it?" Serge gave me a glance, letting out a small growl.

"Sure!" Serge called back. The guy nodded in appreciation and ran off, tellin Serge to hurry up. "They take advantage of my kindness." Serge grumbled.

"You too talented that's all. You can help with everythin." I commented, inwardly rolling me eyes at how much they really did make him do.

"It isn't as luxurious being talented as you may expect." Serge explained. I laughed. They kids started complainin bout Serge havin to leave. But he shut them up by tellin him he'd get them ice cream later. Ya know, thieves too, also use bribery. I smirked.

As me and Serge began to head towards the collapsed fence in question Leena stopped us.

"Someone has to stay here and help me look after the kids!" Leena exclaimed, glaring daggers in our direction. I hated her…so much. I began fingering the element in my pocket again. Serge rolled his eyes. "You can't expect me to do all the work you know!" Leena droned on and on and on…and on…Serge rolled his eyes, grabbin me hand and pullin me off while Leena was busy lecturin em. I laughed under me breath; I wondered how long it'd take her to realize she was lecturin air.

"I hate her…" Serge grumbled. I smirked. Another thing we have in common.

"Well, I'd be glad to kill her for you." I offered happily. Serge gave me a worried look again. "What?" I defended. "She pisses the bloody hell outta me." Serge shook his head, givin me a parental look.

Once we got to the demolished fence, Serge was waved over. With a deep sigh he glanced at me, then went to start helpin them lift all the heavy boards.

"Hey!" A somewhat preppy voice from the right of me called, waving. I glanced to me right. A bunch of girls sat on the deck of the elder's house, gigglin and smilin happily. I guess they thought I was one of their kind. Nonetheless I didn't exactly have a lot to do, so off I went. I took this as adventure. I was practically travelin to a different universe, one of evil, devils play, and bitch fights. I sat down on the railin of the house, keepin me distance from a particularly pink one.

"Like, hey." The particularly pink one announced. She was obviously their leader.

"Oi." I replied casually. I could see me accent threw the alien life forms off a little.

"We speak el English." One told me. I didn't try to figure out what the 'el' in her sentence was for.

"Me too." I told her slowly, so she wouldn't miss anythin.

"Get out!" I wondered if they spoke a different language. After taking a moment of silence to comprehend that, I too, spoke English; they promptly began tellin me their names. I didn't pay attention, there was a Jessie and a Katie…I was payin more attention to Serge, and the hope that takin a visit to this different universe didn't have a bad affect on me sanity.

"So like, who do you think is the hottest?" One girl asked me. So they were sittin there to ogle the guys doin hard manual labor. Obviously a tribe ritual. I smirked inside me head. This was actually rather entertaining. I shrugged, unconsciously glancin at Serge.

"It's so obvious isn't it?" One girl asked in a naturally annoying tone. "I mean in like all total honesty. Serge is so the hottest guy to like, ever live."

"Like duh!" They all yelled, gigglin furiously. I however, was not as pleased. I growled, this universe was annoyin and Serge obsessed…like everywhere else…I bet he has at least 3 stalkers at all times. I muttered a few curses beneath me breath.

"Hey, you like came her with him huh?" One girl questioned. I sighed. I refused to talk to them any longer.

"Why aren't you talking? What are you, like, what do you call it, blind?" A snobby voice asked. I almost fell of the railin; I was so awed by their stupidity.

"It's mute and no." I explained, still slowly.

"Well whatever." She replied. I sighed deeply. They ignored me disgust and simply continued on about Serge. They were startin to really piss me off. I wasn't in a mood to control me anger, I knew that if this didn't soon stop soon I was gonna end up kickin more arse than Serge would appreciate. Even if I told him it was cause they were talkin bout him. It'd still be wrong.

"I like so love him!" One girl announced.

"I know like-"

"He's a pleasant young lad…" An old woman from behind them said, cuttin off the last prep. Everyone's gaze turned to the old lady in horror. I jumped from the railin, deciding to never, never go back to that universe again. It was by far the creepiest thing that's ever happened to me, and ya know, I've had a lot of weird shit occur in me life too. I could hear them whisperin shit about me as I walked away, I distinctly heard a few sluts, one whore, and a bitch. I didn't much care though. I had me own universe that was much better. Though it still had the same sun: Serge.

I made me way over to Serge, who again had children piled around him in great heaps. The fence hadn't taken long to fix up and now the lil tykes were back for more. From what I hear it appeared as though Leena had gotten mad when she found out bout Serge ditchin her, and had kicked them outta the water cause she wanted to leave to go pout somewhere. Now they were beggin Serge to play tag with them, Poshul was there too, whimperin her heart out about how he definitely should. Sere glanced at me, I saw him once again give in.

"Fine…not for too long though, and when I say I gotta go no arguin." Serge explained, receivin a roar of cheers from his adoring public. "C'mon Kid." Serge called.

"Oh so yer gonna rope me inta this game as well?" I asked.

"Course." Serge agreed simply. Grabbin me hand to pull me off. I could see the looks of envy upon the preppy alien life forms faces. They came over to ask to play too.

"So, like can we join in?" The particular pink leader of the tribe asked.

"Only Serge's new girlfriend can play!" The lil kids exclaimed. Me face went red. The alien life forms faces dropped, gazin down at our connected hands. Serge dropped me hand in realization.

"Look it isn't like that…I…" Serge began, tryin to clear things up. The kids had already run off, screaming that the lilest of the bunch was it. Serge rolled his eyes, smirkin at the alien life forms and me, before runnin of to go play tag. I laughed as I followed his lead.

I could tell Serge was goin easy on the lil kids. I was too. It wasn't really fair; we were bigger, faster, smarter…and all together more mature. We dodged and ran for a long time before either of us got tagged. When it happened it was me. Of course I automatically made Serge me target. So off we went. I stopped goin easy. The kids didn't seem to mind bein left out of the game, instead I think they thought it was pretty funny to watch two teens join in their childish antics. I almost had him tagged when I stumbled on me footing, I don't know what I tripped on but I fell forward, fallin into Serge, successfully taggin him, but also causing us both to go tumblin down a small hill.

"Owww…" Serge whined. I started laughin.

"That was a rush…" I commented. The kids were laughin themselves silly somewhere a few yards away. I began to get up, before realizing the full horror of our landing position. I was half straddlin him, my palms against his armor-less chest. I could feel his hand on the higher part of where my back was bare. Actually now that I think about it, it wasn't just the lil kids who were laughin. My face lit up again. I quickly sat up, still straddlin him. Realizin that sittin up wasn't enough I jumped off him entirely. Serge sat up beside me. There was an awkward silence. I think he was blushin too.

"Excuse me." The guy who'd earlier asked Serge for help fishin cleared his throat as he said this. "We're leavin now. But I can understand if you two are too," the guy was retainin his laughter fairly well, "busy." And I just love the way he worded it. Serge however, chose to ignore it.

"Seeya Kid." Serge stood. I wondered what the hell I was gonna do while he was gone. Boredom was in my near future. "You can go my house if you want, there aint a lot to do there but…" Serge shrugged, "there's food." I laughed slightly, givin him a nod of me own.

"Thanks. Seeya." Serge turned to leave, givin me one last wave. I tried to contain myself from burstin. It was so bloody awesome that I, Kid Zeal, got to stay at Serge's house. I felt like doin a happy dance, but I didn't. I didn't jump for joy either, amazingly enough.

I could feel the alien life forms eyes on me.

"You're so lucky, girl." One of them says to me.

"I know." Is my ever-arrogant reply before I start off to Serge's house. When I entered I could tell Serge's mom hadn't been home to make him breakfast. He'd searched the place obviously for anythin easy to make. It looked rather torn apart to say the least. I laughed a little. For only bein there as long as he was before he came and got me he'd made a impressive mess. There were a few upturned cereal boxes, one of which one of his two cats was snoozin on. The milk and orange juice had both been neglected and not returned to the fridge. I made my way around some fallen pillows. There was a dish pile up as well.

I stared at Serge's door as I passed it. I wanted to go in but I was afraid I might start snoopin around, that 'd definitely be me style. I stood, thinkin bout whether I should go into his room and risk terrorizing it or not. Finally I said hell with it and walked in. I need somethin to test me self-restraint anyway.

I'd been in his room before but it wasn't like this last time. It, like the kitchen, was messy as hell. From what I've gathered I think he got dropped off, trudged groggily to his house, searched for some food, ate the food, got into a fight with his cat, went into his room, tripped over a few things, changed, fell into bed, took a nap for bout 5 minutes, the elder knocked on the door tellin him to go do somethin, Serge got up, throwing the pillows and blankets off him, left his room, tripped over the same obstacles, threw one of the couch pillows at the door in anger for bein awoken at such a ungodly time, talked to the elder, decided he needed some more food, then left. I could even imagine that; visualize it.

The window curtains were wide open, letting in the bright sun. I walked over to it. The window was definitely Serge style. It was huge with a great view of the ocean. I walked over to the window, seeing Serge outside, helpin to load the boat. Damn he was strong, I could see the muscles contacting from all the way up here.

Get over him…

I turned around, gazing at the half-demolished room again. The blankets and pillows were jumbled around on the bed, and his clothes were all over the floor, including some boxers. I smirked. They were blue.

I wondered bout goin and snugglin up in Serge's bed. It did look comfy…after all. Sighing at myself inwardly I mad me way over to the bed and layed down. He had a bloody comfortable bed. It was even more comfortable than it looked. It smelled like Serge too. I sighed, taking a deep breath. I could definitely get used to this. It'd be even better if those muscular arms were round me though. Damn it…I'm so helpless, I can't believe I just though that. It's not like I'm the best girl anyway…I mean he could get any girl he wanted…out of every girl he could possibly want, why would he want me?

I shifted, my gaze fallin on some art stuff on his desk. I didn't know he was into that. I stood, the bed humbly squishing with me weight. I walked over, lookin through some papers. He was a damned good drawler. I didn't even know he did. Everythin was depressin though. It was strange. I always knew he had some hidden emotions but really…damn…

I kept flippin through different pained charcoal faces then I froze. There was one a me. I stood silently starin for a moment. It was good too though…looked just like me…only with somethin else too, emotion or somethin. I stood perfectly still wonderin why he'd waste his time drawing me. I decide to ask him bout it, I'll carefully ease into the conversation inconspicuously, as to not provoke embarrassment from either of us. I put everythin back in its original order.

I guess I'll take a nap, before I do anymore damage. Sinkin back into the comfy bed I sighed, I really wanted this…wanted to be with him…in his arms…

Get over him…

I sigh, bringin the covers around me and closin me eyes.

The world turns in and out, upside down 

Flames enveloped me, swimmin around me. Flashes of old memories kept flyin through me head. It all seemed to turn inside out.

_I hold my breath as I fell, life slipping_

I felt as though I was fallin, I couldn't hold on. All that was left was me and the flames. No one would come and save me…I knew it.

_All smiles lost to camouflage, disguise_

I fell to me knees. I felt like a little kid again. Felt like I'd never smile again. I could see molten monsters killin off all me friends as they hid behind vases or whatever else they could find for shelter.

_My only condolence, warmth_

The flames roared around me. I wanted to kill the one who'd done this. I wanted to save Sis. Revenge would one day be my warmth.

_Is the blue of your eyes_

Suddenly the flames froze, like an ocean wave was overthrowin their forces. I could feel warm arms encircle me, keepin me safe. See the rollin ocean in his eyes. And yea…a hero did save me.

_And why should I let go of something like this?_

Because I could get hurt…or because he didn't really care anymore for me than as a friend…or because we could die within the next few days…or just because every heaven has it's breakin point, and you always have to let go of good things eventually, otherwise that heaven will forever tumble.

_Too good for me maybe?_

His arms still encircles me, protecting me and keepin me safe.

_Like the ocean rolls I know what I'm worth_

I'm a thief and a sinner. I'm worth almost nothin.

_Though I cannot tell if it's real or a simple child's fantasy_

I have to wake up soon, this has to be a dream.

_Somehow through everything holographic it seems_

The flames had faded now; there was just Serge and me.

_This is much better than all my dreams_

I could hear a beautiful melody playin in me head. It sounded like some kind of lullaby.

_Better than death's tempting melodies of ease_

I relaxed in his arms and then like all my dreams end since I've met him, he loved me. He kissed me. His hands roamin me back and makin me shiver. I brought my arms around his neck, and then let one fall back down to his shoulder. His lips trailed to me neck and I shifted so he could get better access. Then-

I groggily opened me eyes to fine meself starin up at a set of cobalt ones. I briefly looked out the window, it was really dark. I wondered how long I'd been nappin. I remembered me dream. For what seemed hundredth time that day I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Back." Serge announced. I smiled, brushin off the dream and blamin it on the poet girl for puttin that dumb poem in me head.

"So I see." I replied, sitting up, rubbin the sleepy from me eyes.

"My bed comfy?" Serge asked, causin the blush to return. I hoped it was too dark for him to notice. "No, it's good you found entertainment." Me blush deepened. God…he didn't know the reality of that last one. Serge looked round his room. "It's kinda messy at the moment though…"

"Yea." I agreed. Serge stood and flipped on the light. "I didn't knew you drew." That hadn't come out quite as subtly as I would've hoped. I could see Serge freeze momentarily. "Yer bloody brilliant ya know." Serge shrugged modestly. Didn't surprise me though, he was always modest. "Dunno why ya drew me though." There, that was a bit more subtle.

"Because your perfect." Serge stated, turnin back round to face me. Did he just call me perfect? "I mean if I could draw you that means I really am brilliant…it makes it so I know I did truly something perfect. Flawless." Did he just call me flawless? I blushed again. He smirked. Serge certainly knew how to make me feel uncomfortable.

"How was fishin?" I needed a subject change.

"It sucked." Serge groaned. "Leena came along, bitchin at me the would way." Serge rolled his eyes. I chuckled. "I had no idea how much was really wrong with me and everything I do until today. I'm glad to finally be so enlightened."

"Did you tell her that?" I asked.

"Yea, actually, I did." I smirked. "She didn't take it well…" Serge added thoughtfully. I laughed. "I still dunno how I always end up doing this kind of saintly shit."

"Cause yer amazin, whether it's luxurious or not." Serge chuckled. There was a silence.

"We've been through a lot." Serge finally spoke, shatterin the silence.

"Yea…" I agreed. "Yea, we have, mate…" I repeated, reflecting on it all. "Good times and bad ones."

"There were points where I wanted to drop dead." Serge added.

"There were points where I coulda sworn I coulda flown." Serge laughed at me opposite addition.

"Thinking back I'd relive it all, even the pain to not have this end…" Serge sighed.

"Yea…but I mean…we'll all still be mates. I mean somethin as huge as this just doesn't go away." I waved my arms in the air to exaggerate my huge statement. Serge nodded solemnly. "Sometimes life is it's own adventure, mate. Let it take you were it wants."

"What if I don't wanna go where it wants?" Serge looked up to me. This was wrong. I was the one who asked these kinda questions. I was the one unsure.

"Then ya tough it out. You'll always have people by your side." I sighed. "I'll always be here." I reminded hopefully. Serge smiled, though it was a little too grim. Somethin was goin on in his head that I didn't understand.

"Right." He stated confidently, but his eyes gave away his true feelings. "I'll camp out on the couch. You can have my bed." Serge stood, beginnin to leave, about to turn the light back off as he left, shoulders slumped slightly reprehensively, as though he wished he'd done somethin or said somethin he hadn't. Whatever it was that was left un-hear or un-spoken hung densely in the air, practically chockin me.

"Wait!" I called. I dunno why I did, I just sorta did, somethin inside me just made me, told me not to chock, told me to breath. Serge turned. "Stay." I commanded. One word saying a lot more than I'd ever intended. Serge let out a breath. Even if he'd felt guilty for something he hadn't done, he obviously still didn't want to. Maybe something was on his conscience. I didn't know, I can't understand him as well as he understands me. He could read me, whether it was guessin as he told me it was or not he did. And the scariest part is that it doesn't bother me. I don't care that I can't hide anything from him. I don't feel like I have to hide anything from him…well most everything.

"Okay…" Serge hesitated before lying down beside me. I realized he'd already changed. I smiled, keeping myself from automatically snugglin to his warmth. Normally when we shared a bed it was because I'd had a nightmare, in which it appeared I'd developed a right to snuggle into him. It was really a most honored privilege.

"Is something wrong?" I could feel how tense he was. Even though so far I'd managed to keep from tacklin him and there was still a foot or so between us.

"No…" Serge was suddenly horrible at lyin. Whatever it was must have really been naggin at his conscience. I decided to just give him the skeptic look. But when that didn't crack him I had to resort to more desperate measures.

"Ya can tell me…" I urged, trying to act hurt he wasn't lettin me in on his torment, I kinda was…

Serge gulped. Literally. I mean ya hear bout people doin that, but I haven't actually seen it happen that many times. I gave him an encouraging hopeful look.

"Look…" Serge glanced away, and then back at me. "I've been trying to tell you something for a long time…putting it off…" I scooted a little closer reflexively; it seemed to dislodge whatever courage he'd mustered.

"Yea?" I urged again. I probably came off a little more impatient than I'd intended.

"I…" Serge paused. I awaited the rest of the sentence patiently; truly not expecting what came next, "…love you." I blinked in surprise, truly incapable of moving. Silence. Then before I could say anythin, I pulled him to me. It was one of those things that you don't really think about, where all realistic thought kinda just gets thrown out the window. Next thing I knew the foot distance between us had been quickly closed and my lips were pressed against his, me arms wrapped around him, one hand caressing the back of his neck. It took him a moment to process it all; he'd been expecting to be laughed at or rejected or something like that. Not welcomed happily with all but a standin obation.

When I finally had to breath, the thought of replyin to his confession hadn't really come to mind yet, I just kinda stared at him dumbstruck. He seemed a bit surprised himself. Not sure why, I don't know of a girl out there that'd reject him. After a long silence I finally realized I'd yet to reply.

"I love ya too…" I agreed rather breathlessly, surprised at me own words, how they came out easier than it'd always seemed. I'd always imagined the words rough for some reason, really they were smooth and soothed my throat. There was another silence.

It all seemed to good to be true.

I ended up gettin to snuggle up with him and fall asleep. This time without an excuse or nightmare. Just because I wanted too…I had that privilege now.

It's better than a dream.

* * *

**(P.S. I was gonna edit this…but then I got lazy…lol…)**

**(Pardon any grammar errors or patchy spots please.)**


End file.
